


Blaidd Mawr

by ughisaac (Shwatsonlocked)



Series: Scisaac Week July 2013 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, This will hurt, have a box of tissues handy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/ughisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott should have known Isaac would follow him. It's what he does, what he always does."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaidd Mawr

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scisaac Week day two: Tragic Tuesday. Canon compliant until the show makes it au.

Scott stares horrified into Isaac’s wide eyes. This can’t be happening.

“I’m sorry, _I’m so sorry_. Isaac you-you’re gonna be okay,” Scott chants, pulling his bloodied claws out of Isaac’s chest. 

“It’s okay, Scott,” Isaac chokes out, blood dribbling down his chin. Isaac collapses onto his side and Scott sinks down to the floor with him. He pulls Isaac’s head onto his lap and a low whine escapes his throat as he tries to stop the bleeding. It’s not working, there’s too much blood on the floor- Scott knows that, his mom taught him well- but he presses his hands over the holes anyway. 

“Why aren’t you healing, you should be healing, Isaac please don’t die. It wasn’t supposed to be you, the Darach-”

“Scott, shut up. It’s,” Isaac stops to cough and little spatters of red land on Scott’s shirt, “it’s not your fault.”

But it is. It’s Scott’s fault for coming to deal with the Darach alone. He should have known Isaac would follow him. It’s what he does, what he always does.

“Why? Why did you follow me?” Scott stutters out, his voice shaking. He pulls Isaac up against his chest, holding him like he hadn’t had the chance to before. He’d wasted so much time chasing after Allison and freaking out over liking Isaac that now he was loosing him. The veins on his arms run black as Scott takes away his pain. It hurts, it hurts so much and Scott feels like he’s dying too.

Isaac’s mouth crooks into a half-smile. He’s so pale now and his lips are turning blue.  

“Because-” Isaac’s eyes drift out of focus for a second and Scott shakes him gently. He can’t give up. Isaac stares up at him, stares _through_ him, and Scott feels like someone is cutting his heart out through his chest. The dying teen takes a deep breath and Scott hopes and prays it’s not his last.

“Because I love....” The words die on Isaac’s lips and his eyes slide shut. 

“Isaac? Isaac!” Scott shakes Isaac roughly. He needs to keep his eyes open, help will be there soon. Any second. So what if he can’t hear Isaac’s heartbeat anymore? Maybe werewolves can last longer once the heart stops, Stiles just needed to get here and everything would be fine. 

Five minutes pass. 

Then ten.

Scott yells Isaac’s name. He yells it and it echoes in the empty warehouse and then it’s silent.

Isaac is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Blaidd Mawr is Welsh for "Dead Wolf". Thanks for reading!


End file.
